Way of the Jedi
by Zaion Indulias
Summary: He shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. Dumbledore thought this power was love. Voldemort thought this power was magic. That was only part of it. The true power was...the Force.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, or anything else that may be mildly referenced herein. I warn you now that this story will be chock full with anachronisms. All reviews saying anything remotely like "you messed up that book/movie/event wasn't published/revealed until 'suchandsuchayear' in ''" will be deleted and ignored. I know the publishing timeline for almost any of the media that will be reference or draw materials from, I know full well how anachronistic references to the Hand of Thrawn Duology, New Jedi Order, Shatterpoint, etc will be. Likewise, it is almost guaranteed that technology presented will be anachronistic. That said, enjoy the story.

**PS:** I will accept constructive criticism of my understanding and terminology for the British school system, but not flames about it. I am an American. Until writing this chapter the most understanding I had about the British schooling was that were GCSEs and A-Levels and that's about it. My understanding comes purely from the wikipedia article on the subject, so blame wikipedia if I have something screwed up.

**Soundtrack:** Every chapter will have a compiled soundtrack. Said compilation will be available as a playlist on my youtube profile. In all future chapters I will not mention the playlist, but it will be there. The url is below, or can be found on my profile here as my homepage. It is designed to be listened to while reading the chapter, so please, enjoy.

**Way of the Jedi, Chapter 1: Code of the Jedi Part 1**

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

_Death, yet the Force._

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

**11:36PM October 31****st****, 1981, Godric's Hollow**

It was a peaceful cloudless night in Godric's Hollow when Death came a-calling. On this particular night Death was portrayed by a tall dark haired wizard wearing deep elegant black robes, his eyes glowing faintly red as he stalked down the road towards a seemingly empty stretch of land. Finally he came to a stop and turned, glaring at the short, sniveling figure trailing after him, a black cloak pulled tightly around his body against the late autumn cold.

"Well, Wormtail," the Dark Lord Voldemort sneered down at his rodent-like spy, "Where are the Potters?"

Wormtail looked down, his guilt warring with his fear of the Dark Lord as he stuttered.

"T-the-their inside my Lord. _The Potters are hiding at #7 Godric Lane, Godric's Hollow_."

As Wormtail spilled the secret he had been spelled to keep, his very actions of betraying the purpose of the spell causing it to fail complete, the Fidelius collapsed in a splash of golden light, revealing a two story house with a garden, surrounded by a white fence where before was just vacant land.

Smirking Voldemort stepped forward and pushed past the open gate, marching towards the front door with Wormtail cowardly trailing after him, confident even as he heard shouts from inside the house indicating that his prey was aware of his approach. With a wave of his wand and pulse of his magic a temporary anti-portkey ward was raised over the property. Two more waves added an anti-apparition ward and a ward blocking the Floo network. A final wave of his wand blasted the front door off its hinges and sent it ballistically into the front hallway.

Almost immediately the Dark Lord was forced to side stepped a powerful blasting curse fired by James Potter, one that very nearly took Wormtail's head off.

"Surrender, Potter, and you and your wife will not be harmed." The Dark Lord shouted into the open doorway. "I am only here for the child."

Another burst of spellfire gave Voldemort his answer, James's voice only confirming it.

"Never you bastard. You'll have to kill me first. And Wormtail you traitor! WE trusted you! You were one of my best friends! From this day forth I declare you enemy of House Potter. So Mote It Be!"

The flare of power from within the house scared Wormtail as one of the most powerful magical oaths he had ever witnessed was performed. And rightly was he scared, because the oath ensured that all members of House Potter, and all who called them Ally, would be obligated to see to Wormtail's death. Immediately plans on how to fake his death and disappear began running through the rat animagi's head, even as Lord Voldemort stepped into the open doorway and raised his wand. Scowling at the waste of a good pureblood wizard as he incanted _Avada Kedavra_, the lambent green light of the Unforgivable Curse shot into the house and collided with the body of James Potter, who in taking the brief moment to cast the oath had left himself vulnerable even as he ensured that as long as even one ally of House Potter still stood Wormtail would be hunted to death.

As Voldemort strode into the house over the swiftly cooling body of James Potter and up the stairs towards the sounds of a crying baby Wormtail stopped and stared down at James, the guilt he was feeling at betraying his oldest friends being slowly overwhelmed by his fear and anger at the oath James had cast.

"If only you had just let him have the boy, Prongs, you never would have had to die. I only pray Lily is smarter than you and gives up the child."

Shaking his head Wormtail followed his Master up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom of young Harry Potter he found Lily Potter standing defiantly in front her son's crib, her one year old child standing leaning on the edge yelling as he sensed the inherent evil of the Dark Lord. Lily had her wand pointed directly at Voldemort's chest, but the Dark Lord made no effort to raise his own in defense. He could feel the Mudblood's fear, could practically taste it. He knew she could not possibly fire off a spell before he could strike, and that confidence gave him the edge he needed.

"Now now Lily, there is no need for this. It was bad enough that I was forced to kill James, do not make me kill you as well. I know there are methods you can use to extract your husband's sperm to bear another heir. You can keep the Potter line intact. Just give me the child, and I will leave here in peace. I won't even kill him in front of you or mutilate the body. I will make his death swift and painless. I'll even return him to you for proper burial if that is your wish. But one way or another, your son dies, tonight."

Lily glared right back spits at the Dark Lord.

"You are a monster, Voldemort. I will never surrender my son. You will have to kill me first."

Voldemort mock sighed and shook his head. "Very well, if you must you must."

Suddenly, before Wormtail could say anything or Lily could react Voldemort's wand arm struck out, a burst of lambent green light shooting from the tip directly into Lily's chest, blowing her back even as the light left her eyes. As she hit the ground there was no doubt in Wormtail's mind that Lily Potter was dead, and his fear and awe of the Dark Lord Voldemort rose higher as he witnessed him cast a silent _Avada Kedavra_. Behind the collapsed body of Lily Potter the toddler Harry, not fully understanding of what was happening but somehow sure his mother was gone, began to cry.

Voldemort snorted and raised his wand once more.

"Such a pitiful child. How he is ever supposed to rival my power I will never know. But better safe than sorry. With him gone we will move on to tracking down the other possible boy and kill him as well. With all possible targets of the prophecy dead none shall be able to oppose me."

Behind him Wormtail couldn't help but watch as the Dark Lord began to wave his wand and incant an _Avada Kedavra_. Wormtail watched the events almost in slow motion. He was sure that if time hadn't seemed to have slowed down for him he'd have missed what happened next. As Voldemort incanted the last syllable and brought his wand to bear with the crying Harry the lambent green energy seemed to flow from the tip of the wand towards the child. But in that instant Lily Potter appeared between Voldemort and her son, her form glowing green and as see-through as any ghost. Voldemort's spell hit this apparation and seemed to warp before shooting back into the Dark Lord, throwing his body backwards just as Lily's body had been tossed not two minutes before. Wormtail ducked and covered his face as the apparition of Lily Potter seemed to explode as she reflected the spell.

When the light finally died down and Voldemort dared to look he found the room full of scorch marks. Voldemort's body was slumped against the wall beside the door, and young Harry was laying in his crib, crying. His forehead appeared to be cut and bleeding but otherwise the child was unhurt, and quite remarkably alive. Realizing that the Dark Lord he had betrayed his closest friends in order to serve was inexplicably defeated, and that Aurors, Dumbledore, and most likely Sirius Black were almost certainly on their way there at that very moment, Wormtail panicked. He grabbed Lord Voldemort's wand, knowing that his Lord would return someday and would require his wand, and then pulled a shrunken broom out of his pocket. After enlarging the broom he blasted a hole in the wall of the house and shot out into the night, apparating as soon as he passed beyond the Dark Lord's temporary wards, hoping he could arrange things before someone caught up with him to allow him to fake his death.

Because he knew that thanks to James Potter's oath, that as long as he was thought alive Sirius Black would never, ever stop hunting him.

Just moments after the crack of Wormtail apparating away shot through the night a second crack came from the front of the property. Sirius black stood in front of the house gaping at the blasted-open front entryway and the dead body of his best friend and brother in all-but-blood.

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

Sirius stood in shock staring at the blasted-open front door of his best friend's house. He could see James's body collapsed in the entry hall, the lack of visible wounds telling him all he needed to know about what he was killed with. The fact Lily was not laying with him gave him brief hope. Quickly he hurried inside, pausing only to crouch and close his best friend's eyes, before hurrying up the stairs, all the while cursing the name of Wormtail that traitorous whelp and cursing the fact that he hadn't arrived sooner. He had known instantly what it meant when he had felt the golden magic of James's oath settle upon him, but foolishly he had wasted time warning Dumbledore that the Potters were under attack by Voldemort before apparating to Godric's Hollow. When he stepped into the nursery and saw Harry lying crying with his forehead bleeding and Lily dead on the floor he stopped dead in his tracks. Then, as if his body was acting on its own, he walked over and carefully picked Harry up, using a quick field diagnostic spell and then a quick healing spell to close the cut on his forehead.

Quickly wiping away the blood he tried to sooth the crying child with soft words as he looked down sadly at Lily's silent form.

"I'm sorry Lily." He whispered. "I'm so sorry I insisted that you make Peter your secret keeper. If I had just agreed to do it in the first place this never would have happened."

Fighting back his tears Sirius ignored the collapsed body of the Dark Lord and carefully carried Harry out of the room and downstairs, walking carefully past James's body before exiting the house. As he continued to try to soothe Harry Sirius walked down the path and out past the gate. Just as he stepped past it there was a whooshing sound and suddenly the giant figure of Rubeus Hagrid was standing mere meters away, one hand holding a dirty old sock and the other holding his odd umbrella out like a wand. Hagrid looked ready for a fight, but he visibly relaxed when he spotted Sirius holding Harry.

"Ye alright Sirius? Are there any threats remainin?" The half-giant called out as he looked around warily.

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"No. Lily and James are both dead, looks like the Killing Curse. There is a third body upstairs that I am sure is Voldemort. Looks liken the Killing Curse as well, not sure who got a lucky shot in on him. Harry had a cut on his forehead that I healed. And there was no sign of Peter. He was the secret keeper, he betrayed them."

Sirius sighed and looked up from tending to Harry to face Hagrid directly.

"I'm afraid I need to ask a favor of you Hagrid. I need you to take Harry. Take care of him and make sure Dumbledore puts him with a family that will keep him safe and raise him right. I don't know what the outcome will be, but James made an oath before he died. And my own oath to him binds me to fulfill his. If I don't, I'll lose my magic and be useless to caring for Harry anyways."

At Hagrid's slightly nervous look Sirius continues.

"Please Hagrid, you know Lily would trust you with her child. Please, just watch him til Dumbledore arrives. I can't wait any longer, I HAVE to go after Peter. Please, for old times sake, do this for Lily."

Hagrid carefully put his umbrella away in a pocket and very gingerly took Harry from Sirius, being careful as he took the tiny child into his arms.

"Alright Sirius, Ahll look after 'im for yeh. Don't you worry 'bout a thing."

Sirius nodded and pulled an object from his pocket, dropping it to the ground where it automatically enlarged.

"Take this Hagrid. I know you can't travel magically unless someone gives you a portkey, but this way you'll have a method to travel. I don't know what will happen to me, and I'd rather not see this beauty go to waste."

Sirius turned and took one last look at the Potter's house before a thought struck him. Waving his wand he cried out "_Accio_ wands!"

A moment later two wands came flying out of the house and into his waiting hand. Carefully he tucked them into his coat and patted it down. Turning to Hagrid he said one last goodbye.

"I'll keep these safe for the little Prongslet. I'll see bring them to him when he's old enough to really understand and appreciate what they represent. Be seeing you Hagrid."

Before Hagrid could reply Sirius turned away and apparated with a loud crack, off to hunt down the traitorous Wormtail. Maybe if he could find him and deal with him quickly he would be able to care for Harry himself.

Mere moments after Sirius apparated away a series of cracks split the air, announcing the arrival of Dumbledore flanked by the newly promoted head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and a dozen Aurors. The Aurors were moving almost before their feet hit the ground, half of them casting a variety of detection and analysis spells while the others kept their wands drawn and eyes alert for any possible threats.

Hagrid turned and smiled sadly at the Headmaster.

"Hagrid, what do you know?" Dumbledore asked as he walked up to him.

"Sirius was 'ere when I arrived Professer Dumbledore sir. He had Harry here in his arms and asked me to look after 'im. Said he was going after the secret keeper, says it was Peter an' that he betrayed James an' Lily. He said Harry had a cut on his forehead that he healed but otherwise he's fine."

Dumbledore looked down at the now sleeping child and stroked his bangs out of his face, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that looked red and newly healed. Taking his wand out and performing several detection spells he was dismayed to detect the faint aura of dark magic emanating from the scar, a frequency that was unmistakable.

"This child survived a Killing Curse." He muttered, just loud enough for Amelia and Hagrid to hear.

"Albus, are you telling me that a child, a toddler, survived being struck by a Killing Curse?" Amelia asked as she stood at his side, looking down at the sleeping child.

"That would appear to be the case Amelia. This is most worrisome indeed."

"Madame Director!" A shout came from one of the Aurors inside the house. "You need to see this! It appears to be the body of Lord Voldemort."

Amelia's eyes widened as she turned and rushed into the house. Behind her Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he muttered softly to himself.

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal."

He turned to look sadly at the young child.

"I fear, young Harry, that the Dark Lord's decision to attack you has irreversibly decided your fate. I only hope that you can prevail."

Dumbledore reached one hand out and ruffled Harry's hair softly and smiled sadly before looking up at Hagrid with purpose in his eyes.

"Steps must be taken to protect Harry, Hagrid. I would leave him with a magical family, but he would be at risk of discovery. No, it is best if he is taken to his nearest relatives. At least there I can enact some powerful protections to hide him."

Dumbledore looked back towards the house and nodded to himself.

"Yes, that is what we will do. Hagrid, I see Sirius left his motorbike. I want you to take it and carefully drive Harry to Surrey. You remember the address I trust? I'll meet you there tomorrow night. Drive carefully, and stop for food when needed. I'll entrust Harry's care to you."

Dumbledore paused to think and then drew his wand. A few quick _Accio_ charms later and he was carefully placing a modified and well blanketed crib into the side-car of the motorcycle. A few more spells and it would keep Harry warm and safe during the trip. Tucking a few jars of baby food, a spoon, and nappies and towels into the corner he took Harry from Hagrid and carefully placed the sleeping child in the sidecar.

"Take him and be careful Hagrid. I am trusting you with this, because I know you won't fail me."

Hagrid smiled and nodded as he got on the motorbike and turned it on.

"Don' worry bout a thing. I'll get em the're safe an sound."

Just as Hagrid was about to drive off Dumbledore spoke up over the sound of the engine.

"Oh, and one more thing Hagrid. Please don't use the 'special' functions Sirius built into that thing until AFTER the sun has fully set. It wouldn't do for you to be spotted by muggles while carrying Lily's son."

Dumbledore smile as Hagrid confirmed his orders and headed down the road on the bike, the silencing charms Dumbledore had cast on the sidecar keeping the noise from waking the sleeping infant. Once he could no longer see Hagrid he turned and walked toward the Potter house. It was time to examine the scene and the Dark Lord's body any little clue to how the Dark Lord had cheated death could be crucial. Because Dumbledore was convinced that the Dark Lord had found a way, and that he was not truly dead but merely defeated for a time. Someday, the Dark Lord would return, and Dumbledore intended to be ready for him.

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

**12:22AM November 2****nd****, 1981, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

A faint crack echoed down Privet Drive as Dumbledore suddenly appeared at one end of the street. Humming to himself he pulled out a small silvery lighter-like object, but when he opens it and flicks it the lights from the street lamps begin to fly into, leaving the lamps dark. Once the street was devoid of any light he strolled slowly along until he came to the front walk of Number #4. As he reached it a tabby cat hopped off a fence and walked over to him before shifting, turning into the tall form of Minerva McGonagall.

"I don't see why you want to leave the boy here, Albus. I've been watching them all day just as you asked and I must say that they are the absolute worst kind of Muggles imaginable." She said as she turned to glare at the house.

"Nevertheless Minerva it is here I must leave him. The Dark Lord has merely been defeated, not killed for good, and I am certain his followers will attempt to find and kill the boy for defeating their Master. I've spent most of the day researching the wards I intend to use, and I guarantee that they will keep him safe and hidden until he comes of age. This is the only solution that will keep him from being harassed, threatened, and that will keep him from developing an inflated ego."

McGonagall merely shook her head, still not seeing the value of leaving Harry with such horrid people.

"Besides," Albus chuckled "I happen to know two things that will ensure Harry is treated properly."

"Oh?" McGonagall asked as she turned to look at her boss. "And just what would those be?"

"All in good time, Minerva." Albus said with his eyes twinkling. "All in good time."

At that moment they both heard the faint sounds of an engine approaching from the south and turned to look that way. A minute later a motorbike that looked more like a child's tricycle between the legs of its massive rider dropped out of the sky and landed on the street.

"Rubeus Hagrid reporting as requested Professer Dumbledore sir. I've got Harry, nice an safe, fed an changed 'im meself I did. He's sleeping like an angel right now."

Dumbledore smiled and stepped over to the passenger compartment to check on the child.

"Very good Hagrid. Thank you for this." He turned to face Minerva. "Minerva, if you would please carry Harry? I need my hands free both to cast the wards and for the discussion with the Dursleys. And Hagrid, I thank you for the assistance. You may return to Hogwarts. Go ahead and drive back, take your time, just be careful not to be seen while flying that thing."

Hagrid smiled and nodded before getting back on the motorcycle and driving off down the street, the engine roaring loudly yet somehow not waking Harry. Nodding with her lips pursed Minerva stepped forward and carefully lifted the sleeping child, her gaze lingering on the distinctive lightning bolt scar on his forehead. After a few moments she turned and followed Dumbledore as he walked up the Dursleys' front walk and rung the doorbell. When there was no response after several moments he rang it again, this time getting grumbling and shouts from upstairs. Smiling to hide his distaste for what he must do Dumbledore focused his gaze on the door and sure enough it was roughly flung open, slamming against the hallway wall as Dumbledore marched in, followed closely by Minerva.

"What in God's name is that Unholy racket?" Vernon Dursley's voice bellowed through the house. Lights turned on upstairs and feet could be heard pounding towards the stairs.

Dumbledore smiled benignly and closed the front door behind him, a few waves of his wand placing silencing wards over the house in order prevent the neighbors hearing what would quite likely become a very loud discussion.

Moments later a very fat and very red-faced Vernon Dursley, resplendent in his pink-striped pajamas (the unfortunate result of him mixing his wife's red knickers with his whites when doing the laundry for himself while she was in the hospital giving birth to his son Dudley) appeared at the base of the stairs, a cricket bat held in hand as he turned on the lights.

"Who the hell are you?" He bellowed as he caught sight of Dumbledore and McGonagall, storming towards them only to stop suddenly at the sight of a wand in Dumbledore's raised hand.

"YOU! I remember you! You were at the wedding for that freak sister-in-law of mine! What the hell are you doing in my house! Get OUT! Get OUT I SAY!"

His bellows brought a shaking Petunia down the stairs behind him, her face paling and eyes going wide in shock as she saw her husband brandishing a cricket bat before Albus Dumbledore. When Dumbledore's gaze turned to face her she hissed and stalked up beside her husband.

"You! My parents are dead because of you freaks! They killed them looking for that freak sister of mine! How dare you come into my home like this!"

Dumbledore turned sad eyes towards Petunia and uttered two words, two simple words, that would change the lives of everyone there forever.

"They're dead."

Petunia froze in her tracks, her face paling further.

"The Dark Lord tracked them down tonight and murdered them."

Petunia began letting out quiet mutters of 'no no no'. Despite her outward appearance of spite and hatred she could never lie to herself. She hatred her sister because she was jealous of her but Lily was still her sister, and after the deaths of her parents the only blood family she had left in the world besides her one year old baby boy Dudley.

"He killed them because they stood in the way of him killing their son, Harry. Your sister stood toe to toe with the most powerful Dark Lord the world has seen in over five hundred years, and gave her life to protect her child. We are not certain how, but something she did managed to give him such protections that the Dark Lord's final spell reflected back and killed him."

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and continuing speaking.

"Harry survived the attack, but he is still very much at risk. The Dark Lord's followers will surely be hunting for him. Not only are you the only direct blood family the boy has left as his Grandfather Charlus was assassinated three weeks ago, but surprisingly Lily listed you as one of the possible guardians for her son in her Will."

"Now see here!" Vernon interrupted with a bellow as soon as he realized where this freakish conversation was going. "If you are implying that we should take that freak child of hers in you have another thing coming to you! I will not have such freakishness under my roof! Its unnatural is what it is, and I'll not have you contaminating my boy with it!"

Vernon only quieted when Petunia gently placed her hand on his upraised arm, causing him to lower it and look at his wife in confusion. There he saw grief written all over her face.

"Husband of mine, it is not like that. Magic is not a disease, it cannot be passed from one person to another except by giving birth to a child, and even then it is not a guarantee. I know this to be true. When I was a child I...I begged Dumbledore to let me attend Hogwarts with Lily. I begged him to make me magical. It simply cannot be done. I-I had Dudley tested, shortly after he was born. He shows only the faintest traces of a magical core, as do I, as did my parents. It is beyond unlikely that he will ever develop magic. And if he does, it won't be because of the presence of an innocent child who has no choice in what he was born as."

She took a deep breath and said.

"If Lily has requested we be the child's guardians in her Will, then it is our Christian duty to take the child in and care for him."

Vernon grumbled and then turned to face Dumbledore, his belligerence still present but tempered by his wife's words.

"Well, out with it then, why are you here? Is that what you are asking of us, to take that...child into our home, to feed and cloth him and spend my hard earned money on him? Why can't one of your lot care for the child? Surely there must be others on that list."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"I am afraid that it is not that simple. First off, almost every other person listed is ineligible to care for the boy for one reason or another. One is a werewolf, and while Lily and James may have trusted him, the laws of our government would immediately take the child away from him and more than likely place him with whichever magical family bribed the Minister. This would be disastrous as the child would then most likely not live to see his second birthday since it would likely be a supporter of the Dark Lord who got control of him. One family was killed not more than a week ago, their infant daughter having to be adopted by her paternal aunt. Another I was informed not more than an hour ago was tortured to near insanity earlier today by followers of the Dark Lord, and the prognosis is not good. One is oathbound to hunt down the very traitor who just this night past made young Harry an orphan. And the final guardian listed besides yourself and your husband, Petunia, is the very man who betrayed your sister to the Dark Lord."

Petunia let out a gasp and held on to her husband's arm for support. Her sister had been killed not in battle against the dark forces, but because one of her closest friends had betrayed her. Petunia felt a pang of guilt at all the abuse she heaped on her sister all those long years, especially as her sister had never stopped loving her, never held it against her. It was hard to admit, but Petunia knew Lily had always done everything she could to share her world with Petunia. It was Petunia who pushed her away, even if she would never admit it aloud.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but we aren't part of this freakish world of yours. Why should I spend my hard earned money to take care of this whelp if your kind would just find him a home anyways?" Vernon humphed.

Dumbledore turned his focus to Vernon and smiled sadly.

"For two very important reasons. Firstly, because the wards I wish to raise to hide and protect young Harry from the remaining followers of the Dark Lord require a bond of blood, and your wife and son are the only two people available to anchor such wards. They will be harmless to them, and in fact their presence will most likely ensure better-than-average health for both your wife and son while Harry lives under your roof. Likewise they will hide you from those who might wish you harm from our world. In fact, with the exception of myself or another checking in on the child from time to time, you should not be bothered by any of us, as you call us, freaks."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and then looked Vernon straight in the eye, his entire demeanor completely serious now.

"Secondly, because the Wills of the Potters left a quite comprehensive set of stipulations for young Harry's care. It requires myself, as the executor of their estate, to check in once every three months to ensure that Harry is being cared for properly. The punishments should he not be properly cared for are quite severe. It also provides money both for his care, but also money as payment to those who take him in."

Vernon's eyes glinted slightly at the thought of money, beginning to override his normal disdain for anything freakish or out of the ordinary.

"And just how much money are we talking here?" He asked. Petunia gasped when she realized her husband might actually consider allowing her to take the child in to care for him. As Dumbledore continued to speak she finally turned to look towards the woman who stood beside him, who was silently observing her with a look that made her feel as if her entire soul was being examined. She finally noticed the small bundle of messy black hair popping out of a blanket in the woman's arms.

"The Will has an initial stipulation of two thousand pounds sterling to be paid to the guardian, and another two thousand pounds sterling to be placed in an account at the bank of the guardians choice. This account is to be used strictly for Harry's care, to pay for everything from clothes to food to toys to anything else the child may require. As executor, when I visit every three months I must be shown records of where and how the money from this account has been spent. Any explanations or uses I do not find satisfactorily must be repaid to the account within three days of my visit or there will be severe consequences. Also, as long as the child is properly cared for, I shall arrange my visit via normal post, and shall arrive in a manner at an agreed upon time such that there is no sign of freakishness for your neighbors to witness. That will not be so if Harry is not cared for properly."

Vernon grumbled to himself before Dumbledore continued on. Two thousand pounds was a lot of money, but two thousand pounds wouldn't be enough to care for the child for as long as he obviously would be expected to. It could be stretched for a year, at most.

"That is of course just the initial allotment to your family for caring for the child and for his care. The Will stipulates that his guardians, you if you accept, shall be paid 500 pounds sterling at the start of each month, and another five hundred pounds sterling to be placed in Harry's account for his care and well being. Also, Lily's Will contains a special stipulation for your family Petunia, should you take Harry in. The Wills already stipulate

that 1500 pounds sterling will be given to his guardians on December 1st, at least a third of which must be spent on Christmas presents for the boy and the remainder placed in his account or given to him directly on Christmas Day. Likewise, once he is old enough and taught to handle his money, one hundred pounds a month are to be given to him from his account for his personal use. It is your discretion Petunia when he is ready for such an allowance. However, in the event that your family takes him in, there is a 1500 pounds sterling Christmas bonus to be paid to your account on December 1st. This is a stipulation in Lily's Will alone, Petunia, and she made it clear this bonus was only if you took Harry in."

Petunia's mouth was wide as she realized just how generous her sister was being to those she asked to take her child in. She was ensuring her son would be cared for no matter what happened to her. Petunia felt a slight pang of jealousy that her sister had married someone so rich, but she immediately squashed it. Yes, her sister had married someone rich, but she also knew her sister always tried to share the wealth with her a bit so she could live comfortably. She didn't want to admit it, but it had been Lily's generosity that allowed her to be a stay-at-home mom after Dudley was born. Vernon's salary at Grunnings was decent, but it wasn't sufficient to keep them in the lifestyle she was accustomed to without additional funds from somewhere.

"In addition, 1000 pounds sterling will be placed in Harry's account on July 1st of every year, to be spent on presents and a birthday party for him. I am afraid there is no additional compensation to your family for this stipulation, but what you are receiving is already quite generous." Dumbledore added when he saw the look in Vernon's eye. Greed was most certainly this fat muggle's vice Dumbledore realized.

"Finally, the Will has a stipulation that in the event that you take in Harry and care for him properly, that a letter left for him for when he reaches his majority will be given to him by his account manager at Gringotts-"

"That's the Wizards bank." Petunia whispered to Vernon to stop him from interrupting Dumbeldore with a question.

"-that will ask him on Lily's behalf to sell you the deed for your house at ten percent market value." Dumbledore smiled lightly, his eyes twinkling. "That ten percent is merely to cover the cost of the taxes involved in transferring such a property as a 'gift'. Now, on top of that Petunia, there are three bequests within the Will itself left to you that are not part of the stipulation for Harry's guardianship. I tell you them now so you can realize just how much your sister cared for you, and to realize just how generous overall her Will is being to you and your husband. However, you will have to attend the Will reading next Saturday at two o'clock at Gringotts. If you are amenable to it, I shall arrive here incognito at one thirty to pick you up. I shall deliver you there via a magical form of transportation and return you as soon as the reading is done, with none of your neighbors the wiser. Is that agreeable?"

After Petunia's nod Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"Good, good. Now, as to the bequeaths. According to your sister's Will you and your husband will be charged only one pound in rent every month until Harry attains his majority, at which time the right is reserved for him to either follow his mother's request in the letter or to raise your rent back to the levels of your lease contract."

Petunia gasped and Vernon's eyes widened greedily. They were already paying only sixty percent of market rent value for a home such as theirs courtesy of Lily's generosity. Privet Drive was part of a large gated community that was owned by the Green Acres Community Consortium, a fancy name for a small privately owned real-estate management company which was in turn fully-owned by one James Charlus Potter, Lily's husband. But to have that sixty percent reduced to a mere pound sterling, on top of the other bequeaths and stipulations should they take in and care for Harry, well, that much money was enough for Vernon's greed to overwrite his hatred of all things freakish. He reminded himself he would never consider the boy his own son or treat him as such, but for the money he'd be making and saving, he'd be a fool to ever mistreat the boy.

"Her second bequeath is the property at 936 Oakhurst Drive in Cokeworth. That is I believe your parents home. The house is currently burnt down, but you can either sell the property or save up and have a new house built. The choice is entirely yours if you attend the reading to receive the deed."

Dumbledore sighed as Petunia fought another bout of grief at being reminded of how her parents were killed. Burning to alive was not a pleasant way to go, Wendolyn the Wierd's obsession with being burned at the stake notwithstanding.

"Finally, your sister has left you an amount of ten thousand pounds sterling, as well as a letter written directly to you I believe. However, that will not be available until the actual Reading of the Will. I am aware of its contents because I possess a copy of the Will as Executor of their Estate, but even I cannot open the Will until the actual reading."

Dumbledore turned to face Vernon, trying hard not to smile at the greed in his eyes.

_Oh Lily, you truly knew your sister's husband well. Your stipulations have ensured, surely, that he will see Harry is cared for properly. No need for the stick when the carrot will work just as well._

"Now, having heard all this, are you willing to abide by the stipulations and take Harry into your home Vernon and Petunia, to care for him, if not as if he were your own son, at least with the care and decency due all human beings? Remember, you are not just being given the money to care for him, but being paid handsomely to care and raise him properly as well."

Vernon was silent for a moment before he nodded, the greed winning over his disdain and hate.

Dumbledore smiled and raised his wand.

"Very well. It will be made official on Saturday at the Reading of the Will, and at that point the initial payments and first months payments will be placed into your accounts. Bring your financial records and account numbers with you so we can set it up in one trip. After that, you shouldn't have to deal with anyone else from our world except myself until Harry turns eleven. Until then, I shall leave Harry here with you. Obviously you will be able to recover any expenses you incur over the next week when the first payments are made, so I expect him to be cared for properly. I leave him in your care under my power as Executor of the Estate and temporary guardian. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare the wards to protect the house. The sooner they are anchored the more power they will possess and the better protected you will be. Vernon, could you be a dear and make us some tea? Petunia, could you show Professor McGonagall here to whatever room you will have Harry sleeping in? She can transfigure something into a cradle and blankets for him and you can replace it with a permanent one later. I will begin preparing the wards, but I will require you to return downstairs as soon as you can. You are part of the anchoring after all."

With that said Petunia silently nodded and led McGonagall up the stairs. Vernon however started to get a tad belligerent again.

"Now see here, I said we'd take the boy in, I never said I'd allow any of that freakishness under my roof."

Dumbledore merely turned his head slightly to gaze at him, his eyes cold over his glasses.

"I think it best that you learn to control your language and temper now, before young Harry is old enough to understand. The Will allows for me to change the guardianship of Harry at any time if necessary, and if I find this is not a suitable environment for him I will not hesitate to do so, blood protections be damned. As for magic-"

Vernon shuddered at the word being said.

"-I am afraid you have little choice. I could perform the ritual on the front lawn naked and dancing and making a big hullabaloo, and I'm sure your neighbors would wake and notice and there would be no end of inquiries. Or I can perform it here, inside, with the blinds drawn and silencing and Notice-Me-Not charms in place to prevent anyone outside the house being aware anything out of the ordinary has happened. As to Harry, the simple truth is he is a wizard, and potentially a very powerful one. Strange things will happen around him, it is inevitable. You must merely live with it and deal with it. It is a truth however that magical children raised and cared for well, and not being in places where they witness magic, do not in general perform accidental magic as much. In those cases it is usually a result of stress triggers or intense emotion or desire."

Dumbledore grinned and waved his wand, silently casting Notice-Me-Not charms on the outside of the house and closing the blinds at the same time.

"Therefore, it is in your best interest for Harry to be cared for properly, and to not be placed under undo stress, if you do not wish bouts of accidental magic to disrupt your 'ordinary' life. He can no more control it than you can control your need to use the restroom after taking a laxative, and attempts to stop him from doing it will inevitably only ensure that it happens more often. Now, please go make that tea I asked for. I will be quite exhausted after casting these wards, and the sooner I can drink some nice hot English tea and recover the sooner Professor McGonagall and I can be out of your hair."

As Vernon grumbled and walked into the kitchen as Petunia returned downstairs followed by a silently staring McGonagall. Silently she strode over to Dumbledore.

"Very well...Albus. What do you need me to do for this ritual of yours."

Dumbledore smiled benignly at her, completing the illusion of a kindly old grandfather.

"All I need are a few drops of your blood. Minerva, I trust you gathered several drops from Harry already?"

"Yes Albus, I did." Minerva replied, her voice surprising Petunia as the woman had not spoken yet during the entire conversation. Petunia stepped to the side as McGonagall passed a vial containing a few drops of blood to Dumbledore.

Albus smiled and pulls a small silver knife from his robes.

"Petunia, if you could hold out your hand? I need only to prick the tip of your finger and gather a few drops of blood in the vial. I can then heal the wound so it will be as if it never was."

Reluctantly Petunia held out her hand and Dumbledore deflty pricked the finger tip. Seven bright red drops into the vial later he waved his wand and cast a silent _Episkey_ to close the wound.

Holding the vial in one hand and waving his wand over it, his eyes closed in concentration, Albus Dumbledore began to chant in Latin. Petunia watched with wide eyes as energy began to flow from his wand and surround the vial of blood which had turned a brilliant glowing gold and formed into fourteen distinct droplets floating in two chains like a double helix within the vial. As he continued to chant the magic began to flow out into the house, glowing runes appearing to cover almost every surface and filling the house with a brilliant light. After several minutes Vernon returned with a tray holding a steaming pot of tea and several cups, nervously avoiding touching any of the rune-covered walls. Finally, as the chanting reached a fevered pitched Dumbledore stabbed his wand straight at the vial, which was now floating in the exact center of the house.

"_Redimio Cruor Tego Hunc Domus!_ "

With a flash of golden light that blinded all present the vial glowed and shifted. When the light cleared there was a glowing double pointed hexagonal crystal floating in the air, clear with the two spirals of glowing drops embedded in its structure. Slowly the crystal sank towards the floor where a small hole seemed to appear through the carpet and boards before it sank into the earth, the hole closing as if it never was.

Dumbledore smiled and looked over to Vernon and Petunia with an exhausted look on his face.

"Well there we go, the wards are up and your house is protected. Now, how about that tea then?"

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

When Dumbledore left the Dursley residence twenty minutes later he was smiling and McGonagall had a faint upturn of her lips. As they walked down the street and away from Number 4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore absentmindedly used his 'lighter' to return the light to the street lamps. When they reached the end of the street Minerva turned to him and finally spoke.

"Well Albus, I take it back. Perhaps they aren't the best example of muggles, but they certainly aren't the worst. That Vernon is obviously a greedy pig, but it is that very greed that will ensure he treats Harry properly."

Albus nodded sadly.

"That is sad but true. But it will ensure he is cared for, and that he is not raised held up on a pedestal as our world would certainly do. I sadly was unable to stop Fudge from announcing that 'Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord'. That is what makes these protections so important. It is a shame that Sirius can not care for the child, but he is oath-bound to hunt down Pettigrew."

With that Dumbledore seemed to turn in place and disappeared with a loud CRACK. After casting one last look back down the street towards Number 4 Privet Drive, a completely unassuming and normal looking abode, before disappearing the same way.

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

Back at Number 4 Privet Drive Vernon was grumbling as he crawled back into bed and promptly fell asleep. But Petunia stood in the doorway of the smallest bedroom on the second floor, watching as the light from the hallway illuminated the sleeping child in the cradle against the wall. The bundle shifted and young eyes blinked open blearily. Emerald green orbs stared back at the hazel ones of his aunt, and Petunia knew for certain she could never mistreat this boy. Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, was all that she had left of her beloved sister. And she would ensure that he was cared for, just as she knew Lily would have done for her son had the situation been reversed. And as Harry went back to sleep and she closed the door silently she felt just the slightest pang of guilt.

_And Lily would have done it for free._

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

_Chaos, yet harmony._

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

**4:32PM June 26****th****, 1986, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

The sky was sunny on this particular day on Privet Drive. School had let out for the summer a week before, Harry and Dudley having just finished their Year 1. They'd both attended Nursery and Reception previous to that, the Dursley's wanting only the best for their 'Dudders', and Petunia and Vernon both wanting to ensure that Dumbledore's quarterly audits couldn't claim they were mistreating Harry.

The audits were a nuisance to them, and a constant reminder to Vernon that the money he received every month and that careful investment of was slowly helping make him quite rich came from people he considered 'freaks'. Vernon had stopped using the word by the third such audit, and by the fifth had ceased to grumble. Dumbledore never caused any sort of notice in the neighborhood, did nothing freaky beyond appearing out of the large grand fireplace that had been installed during his first visit, and always left as quietly and promptly as he came. With the exception of Vernon justifying the use of some of Harry's funds to build a back house on the property there hadn't been anything questionable in the four and a half years that Harry had lived with the Dursleys.

As Harry had grown little odd things happened around him. Nothing too flashy usually, only things like summoning a wanted toy from across the room, or somehow getting cookies out of a still locked and child-proofed cookie jar. But it was enough to make the Dursleys nervous. If a more noticeable event occurred while guests were over, such as one of Vernon's superiors (who were invited to dinner with regularity as part of Vernon's attempts to ingratiate himself with his superiors to secure promotions) it could cause many problems, including the loss of Vernon's job. So, when Harry turned five Vernon took a large chunk of the money for Harry's care, as well as adding a healthy portion from his stipend, and built a small back-house at the rear of the Privet Drive property. He had justified it successfully to Dumbledore, and thus it had been built.

The back house was a small but cozy affair, built in the opposite corner of the back yard from Vernon's tool shed. It was wired for electricity, television, gas and water, and had all the comforts of a small apartment. A decent sized and well appointed bathroom consisting of a large shower/bath, sink and counter with cabinets beneath it, and toilet took up about a quarter of the space of the small building. A large wall covering mirror, small medicine cabinet and towel rack, and windows to vent the steam rounded out the small bathroom and made it completely functional and comfortable. Another quarter of the space was taken up by a small kitchen consisting of a full-sized fridge, a large sink, a stove and oven, and some counter space and cabinets. A small one-seat table sat between the entrance of the kitchen and the door to the small unit and rounded out the small kitchen unit.

The remainder of the space was spartan but comfortable, consisting of a large bed, a floor to ceiling wardrobe, several book shelves, a small entertainment center against one wall with a tv in the center, several other small tables and a couch. Windows with blinds provided natural light, but several ceiling bulbs were also in place for nighttime and darker days. It was a comfortable little room, a small house or apartment in its own right, and as Vernon said gruffly the day it was finished, "It's all yours Harry. Behave, don't cause trouble, and you get this place to yourself."

This of course meant that the smallest bedroom at Privet Drive was turned from Harry's bedroom into a playroom for the two children, to ensure that even when in the house they would stay out of Vernon's way. Instead of Dudley whining to use the television in the main room he had a large one with vhs and dvd players all to himself. Well, himself and Harry that is.

The Dursleys had kept true to their words, treating Harry well, even if Vernon for the most part ignored him and Petunia was strict but fair. Harry was never forced to do many chores, and never more than Dudley himself was made to do. He always had clothes that fit, plenty of food, and Aunt Petunia even helped him when he was having trouble with his homework. Harry always had toys to play with, books to read once he taught himself how, and once he moved into the back house he was given his own television. Sure the Dursleys spoiled Dudley rotten, making good use of the stipend for Harry's care, especially the Christmas bonus, but Harry was never so deprived that he felt jealous of Dudley.

While Dudley was spoiled, Petunia and Vernon were both very strict with him when he misbehaved. The result was that Dudley did not develop into an arrogant selfish bully like he might have had events been different. Instead, he became a mostly selfish but generally okay kid. He and Harry got along well, mostly because there was never any ill will towards Harry encouraged, and because Harry had grown into a quiet young boy who preferred to read than to actively play with toys. Considering Dudley never wanted to read, and preferred to run around playing make believe with other neighborhood children or using his horde of toys and games, this meant the two never really competed over anything and grew without much antagonism.

It had only been a couple of days since Dudley's sixth birthday, and the birthday boy had been excited by receiving over seventy presents that year. He had received forty from his parents and his Aunt Marge (who generally only sent her gifts in the mail as Aunt Petunia was not tolerant of Marge's disgraceful comments towards Harry and his parents), and another thirty three from guests at his birthday party. Even Harry had bought him a present, a small book. Dudley _had_ almost tossed it away derisively when given it, right until Harry explained that it was a dictionary for children, and would help him with school work by helping him understand words he didn't know already. Dudley was not the studious of children, preferring to play and enjoy himself than doing actual work, but even he had figured out that when he got good grades his parents gave him gifts and treated him well, while he was punished for bad grades. What Harry had hadn't him wasn't a useless book, but rather a shortcut to better grades and therefore more gifts. Dudley had simply smiled and nodded to his quiet cousin after that. Harry had not been surprised when he found a small bar of chocolate with no note left on the table in his room two days later. The two boys weren't best friends, but the familial loyalty was clearly there.

Thus was this sunny day nothing special at #4 Privet Drive. Petunia was downstairs watching one of her soaps on the television. Vernon was at work, selling drills and drill parts and generally working his way up the corporate ladder. And Harry, Dudley, and Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss were sitting on the couch in the playroom watching one of Dudley's new gifts on the television. To be precise, they had just finished watching Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. This was because Dudley had insisted, despite being advised otherwise by his parents, in watching all six movies in 'order', ignoring all their advice that they were meant to be watched starting with Episode IV not Episode I. So for the past three days the boys had powered their way through all six movies, alternating with bouts of Dudley and Piers playing with toys and Harry reading one of the books Dudley had been given and would probably never open.

As the credits began for the final movie Dudley and Piers both stood and excitedly ran from the room, retrieving a pair of model lightsabers Dudley had received as presents from his parents along with the dvds of the entire Saga and running outside to begin playing 'Jedi and Sith'. As they did so Harry remained staring at the scrolling words, deep in thought.

To say Harry was a thoughtful boy would have been an understatement. He was not quiet because he was depressed, or lonely, or damaged, or slow, or any of the other reasons outside observers would sometimes initially assume. He was quiet because he was always busy observing the world around him, learning, and thinking. His first few years of schooling had been far too easy for the bright young boy, and he had spent his spare time learning. Already he knew enough about math, science, and several other subjects from reading library books that his teachers all recommended that he should be skipped a grade level.

This also meant that young Harry was quite aware of the strange things that occasionally happened around him. He remembered reaching for a toy across the room from his crib as a baby and pulling it through the air to him. He remembered managing to extract a cookie from a sealed cookie jar as a toddler, and regrowing his hair once after Aunt Petunia attempted to cut it short. He was aware of these odd events, but until the past few days he had no clue what could possibly cause it. And as he sat there, having finished watching all six movies of the Star Wars Saga, he had a thought. It was a random thought, the kind of thought that the normally not prone to whimsy and make-believe child would normally have ignored and dismissed. But for some reason, on this particular day he felt a strange ring of truth to it.

_Maybe I can use the Force...?_

And no matter what he did, how much he thought, Harry could not shake that thought. Nor could he shake the conclusion he came to on his sixth birthday.

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

**12:01AM July 31****st****, 1986, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

The past five weeks had been busy for young Harry Potter. While Dudley whiled away his summer with new toys and movies and video games, his time wasted running around with his friends and generally being a child, Harry was busy contemplating many things. All because of a thought that wouldn't leave his head.

_Maybe I can use the Force_?

Harry had borrowed from the local library or bought using his allowance a large number of books. He had bought books on meditation and spiritual beliefs of the world, as well as a large number of novels in the Star Wars universe. He had been busy all month reading all these books, comparing the concepts of the Force to 'real life' spiritual beliefs, as well as comparing what he remembered doing to what he saw in the movies and read described in the books. As he thought he began to consider and over the course of the month had come to several conclusions.

First, he had concluded that the Jedi Order existed to serve the Light and to protect the weak and innocent. This was much how his innocent young mind viewed policemen, or the knights of old fairy tales. He saw them as noble protectors of good in the galaxy, acting when ordinary mortals did not have the power to do so. He also realized that they were flawed, their strictures so rigid that those with darker leanings, who could more easily fall to the Dark Side were practically forced to become Sith.

Second, Harry had concluded that there were no other possibilities. The Force itself must exist. With that simple acceptance the entirety of the universe began to make sense to the young boy. All those meditative and spiritual texts, the concept that doing evil deeds could taint one's soul, all of it made sense. And he concluded that if the Fore is real, then by extension Jedi must also be real. Even if he had to create Jedi and the Jedi Order himself.

That night Harry sat awake on his bed, reading by lamplight, when he came to his final conclusion. All it took was a simple shift in his mind, an absolute faith that before had been just a questioning thought.

_The Force is real. Jedi are real. I am a Jedi. I can use the Force._

With that he raised his hand towards his bookshelves and concentrated, speaking one word softly.

"_Come."_

And off the shelf a single book flew smoothly into his hand. Smiling Harry leaned back against his wall, beginning to read the book. The title meant so much, and said so much about the young child who had somehow crossed a barrier of faith, and managed to waken his powers. In the soft lamplight of the room, the book's title glinted softly.

_I, Jedi_.

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

**11:59PM July 31st, 1989, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

The next three years showed a change in young Harry and the dynamic at Privet Drive. His sixth birthday saw a change in the boy, leading him to become both more outgoing and more driven. He focused almost all of his monthly allowance and his yearly present money on Star Wars books, games, the electronic systems to play the games on, his own set of movies, etc. Much of his free time was spent studying Star Wars, starting with reading and playing the games. He also excelled in school, skipping three years of school over the next three years so that as he turned nine years old he was preparing to enter class with students three years older than him.

On top of his studies he also began to branch out. He began to study great thinkers such as Sun Tzu and Confucius, and the teachings of Buddha. He read philosophical texts of college level, and even studied several philosophies presented within the Star Wars universe itself. He began to learn meditation and martial arts from an old Japanese man who lived on Wisteria Walk, as well as practicing light-saber forms using a set of model blades. He could only observe so much of the forms from the movies and games, so he had to extrapolate and fill in the gaps via trial and error.

When Harry had turned seven and really begun to practice the forms Vernon took him aside one day and made a request. Vernon said that he was using most of Harry's stipend that month to plant a series of really tall hedges along the fenced border of the property. Vernon, who had observed Harry beginning to perform some odd things when alone, had remembered Dumbledore's words. Attempting to stop the boy, who he had to admit had been a model child anyone would be proud to call son, would most likely just make him do it more, and be more likely to be caught. So Vernon had told Harry that as long as Harry didn't get caught and was careful, he could practice his abilities. The hedges were grown and positioned in order to conceal the back yard from the neighbors, allowing Harry the privacy to practice his abilities. It was perhaps the first true affection or support Vernon had ever shown the boy, and even though Harry knew it was mostly done out of self interest he still cherished what it meant.

Harry also spent the three years practicing, focusing, and expanding his abilities. He had started exercising regularly, finding that it not only gave him more energy and better focus when studying but also allowed him to perform physical actions he couldn't have otherwise. It was ultimately key to him being able to start learning martial arts as well as begin to teach himself the lightsaber forms. He had also discovered that he could focus the Force within himself in order to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. He managed to do everything from speeding up his healing of a cut to removing a bruise within a few hours. And still he practiced, still he trained.

As he studied and trained, as he shaped himself and his ideal of a Jedi, he came to a conclusion. The Jedi Code of the Jedi Order during the movies was too rigid, too restrictive. It was clearly to blame for the stagnation, decay, and collapse of the Jedi Order. It was to blame for the Sith capacity to destroy them. But his research led him to an older form of the Code, one he considered more pure and more true to the nature of the Force. It was this version of the Code that he adopted. This was what he considered the absolute basic tenets of his Jedi Order. And all of this led to his ninth birthday. After three years of studying, training, and shaping himself Harry was finally ready for a ceremony.

He knew that in the years to come, if he managed to find other Force sensitives, other Jedi, he would need to modify the ceremony, need to make it work differently. But as he was the only one, he knew his would be unique.

Harry sat cross-legged in the center of a circle on the grass in the back yard, surrounded by a circle of rose quartz crystals. There were twenty seven crystals perfectly aligned. Between them flowed faint lines of Force, energy only he could see connecting them in a twenty-seven pointed star beneath him. Harry himself was floating a foot in the air, the Force aiding him as he sat with his eyes closed, his breathing calm and steady. The moon was practically invisible in the sky above him, a black spot in the starry sky. He was wearing a black and gray version of a Jedi Padawan tunic, with a pure white silver-lined robe over his shoulders. They were produced by a custom clothing company, but they weren't exact. But for the purpose of the ceremony he felt they would do.

Harry's hair, which he had grown out over several years and had been used to wearing tied back in a ponytail, had been shaven short, all except a single long lock along the right side of his head dangling behind his ear. He had braided it with small obsidian and pearl beads and short strips of emerald cloth. It was the only part of his hair longer than an inch as he floated in the moonless night.

Harry took a deep breath as he prepared to begin the ritual.

Harry began to speak softly as he felt the Force pulse around him, wrapping him in its embrace as he chanted his Code.

_Emotion, yet peace._

Harry felt the swirling energy around him begin to slowly circle him in a spiral.

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

Further tendrils began to wrap themselves around his limbs, slowly sinking into his body.

_Passion, yet serenity._

Harry felt a fire within his spirit rise, straining to reach the energy around him.

_Chaos, yet harmony._

Harry focused his energy tighter, keeping the chaos under control as his own tendrils waited just below the surface, straining to reach the tendrils surrounding his body.

_Death, yet the Force._

Harry opened his eyes, shining a silvery blue as as the tendrils connected and for the first time he truly let himself go to the Force. As he floated there, a glowing aura of Force energy surrounded him as the binding began.

"I am a Jedi Padawan. I follow the Old Code, Balance is my Guide. My Master is the Force itself. So mote it be."

Harry's soft voice thrummed with power as all over the country clocks chimed midnight.

Although the Wizarding World would not come to realize it for several more years, on this night their entire future was changed. For Harry Potter was not merely a wizard, not merely the Boy-Who-Lived or the son of two who defied Voldemort when others fled.

Within the young self-proclaimed Jedi Padawan his passion and drive raged as it connected directly to the wellspring of the Force, but also within the core of his serenity glowed brilliant in the Force.

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

_Passion, yet serenity._

(██████████████████████████████Ξ█╬╬╬( )╬╬╬█Ξ██████████████████████████████)

**AN1: Here it is folks, the first chapter of my new joint project with my friend Colius. This project has been under construction for over two months, and while I won't guarantee any particular update speeds or dates I can say that I have never been as motivated since I first started writing fics. The general plot is laid out from start to finish, including the epilogue, with only required to write the chapters and actually develop the story and characters. This project is a massive undertaking, and to illustrate this point I give you this fact. This chapter is approximately 11500 words not counting authors notes etc. Based on chapter segments it is also only HALF of what was originally planned for the first chapter. But given that the last segment is almost certainly going to break 10k words on its own, and the intermediate segment is at least 3k already, I decided to break it up and post this as chapter one and the second part as chapter 2, bumping the already outlined chapter 2 to chapter 3. Chapter 2 is thus partway under construction, and I will return to writing as soon as you all see this posted. Now, before I leave a message for my long-term and loyal readers, I wish to remind anyone who didn't bother to read the notes at the start that there WILL BE a playlist on my youtube account to go along with every chapter. No, I will not use songs just because they are requested, though I will consider recommendations for themes for characters and events later in the story. And no, I will not gather the tracks and upload an mp3 set somewhere. I create the playlist to go along with the chapter, and as a convenience to you all I create it on my youtube account as well. Below will be a track listing for this chapter, in case you have the songs and wish to put the playlist together on your own music player.**

**And for those of you who actually cared enough to read this, there is currently a poll on my profile, and I advise you to go check it out.  
**

AN2: To all my long term readers and fans. Life the last few years has been full of ups and downs, of depression and other issues. I am working hard to complete a history bachelor's degree at UC Berkeley (anyone who has been here can tell you its the best public university in the world) which means I am buried in reading and paper writing almost constantly. Add to that the fact that my muse basically died for a long while and I had trouble focusing, and two moves and a computer going into storage caused me lose in-progress chapters of some stories (though they are still on the stored away hard drive...most of them at any rate). As such, I am officially putting my older stories on hiatus, at least for the next year until I complete my degree and graduate. I am instead focusing on this project, as it is the most alive and focused I've been about writing and most enthusiastic I have been about writing since I began Konoha's Golden Viper three years ago. I am abandoning two stories, my massive ranma crossover project with my friend Kelvin who I have drifted and lost touch with and on which no progress has been done in over three years, and the original Harry Potter fic that I posted three years ago. The ranma project was a joint project of such scale I can't work on it without my friend, and the Harry Potter fic has been sacrificed in favor of I AM. With the exception of those two, everything else is merely on hiatus. There are one or two fics I posted that may become wrapped into Mind of a Marauder as I've really lost the inspiration for, and I might consider allowing someone to pic up one of my fics, under certain conditions and with the understanding that I still have control of my original story and plan and have the right to continue my story when my muse returns. No, KGV is not one of those that is available. Neither is Phoenix Rising. Most but not all of the others I might consider, depending on the previous works of the requesting author and what their planned direction for continuing the stories are.

I do apologize, but real life takes priority. I humbly request that no one complain, because what you don't realize, especially those of you who merely read fanfics but don't actually write your own fics or original stories, is that its hard to actually produce something worth posting if your muse is dead, drunk, etc. And you also don't realize that the fact I've got the motivation and focus to work on this and produce such an epic planned fic means that my Muse is healing, and that someday I'll be get back to work on some of my other fics.

With that said, I bid you adieu, until the next chapter (which while I hope to have finished before next sunday, I give no guarantees as I have two paper proposals, a midterm, and primary source research all during the next week).

Jaa mata,

-ZI

**Message from Colius: **This is the Elf-King-Colius with a few comments. This fic started off as a crackpot idea of mixing harry potter and star wars and both of us have had quite a few headaches from it. My part in it is mostly making sure things make sense. If you guys had seen half of some of the explanations that Zaion did when he was talking about stuff your heads would spin. I did my best to keep things from being head splitting but I am also just human so I trust there will be places that will not make sense but they will more later on. Harry will become very powerful by the end of his years in Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort. Well I have said everything that I can so ciao.  
(pulls out a gun and shoots the screen making it shatter)

Chapter 1 Track List

1) "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance – Main/Opening Theme

2) "Wandering the Crystal Blue" Arranged Version – _Death, Yet the Force_

3) "Power of Darkness" by Two Steps from Hell – Voldemort Approaches

4) "Nocturne" by Abingdon Boys School – From the Wreckage

5) "Dearly Beloved (Reprise)" by Yasunori Mitsuda (KH OST) – Night on Privet Drive

6) "Harmony From Chaos" by Space Tribe & Electric Universe – _Chaos, Yet Harmony_

7) "Victory Celebration, End Title" by John Williams (Return of the Jedi OST) – Birth of the Thought

8) "Marching Tune" from Dirge of Cerberus OST – Training of an Apprentice

9) "Spectre Induction Piano Version" from Mass Effect (fan made piano version on youtube) – The Bonding Ritual

10) "Battle of the Heroes" by John Williams (Revenge of the Sith OST) – _Passion, Yet Serenity_

11) "Enter Sandman" by Metallica – Chapter Exit Track


End file.
